Transtornos de ansiedad
by Srta.Petite
Summary: —Estoy ansioso… —dijo—. Entonces tenemos que solucionar eso —abrí mis piernas dándole total acceso, comenzó acariciando lentamente mis muslos... ¿La mejor manera de matar la ansiedad? "El sexo". Pasen a leer.


Los personajes son propiedad de S.M. yo únicamente me divierto un ratito con ellos con el UNICO fin de entretenerlas (os) a ustedes.

…

Estaba sentada en la amplia sala de mi departamento en Forks (donde siempre llueve) Washington, me sentía inquieta, no podía dejar de cambiarle de canal al televisor. Ese día no había ido a trabajar…tenía demasiado tiempo libre, por lo que toda la mañana y parte de la tarde los pensamientos lujuriosos no habían abandonado mi cabeza… frote un poco mis piernas para calmar un poco la inquietud.

Volví a cambiar de canal, esa película la había visto mil veces y me hacia recordar mi época en el instituto…oh si, peleas por popularidad y zorras en todos los salones, y pensar que eso solo fue hace un par de años, wacala.

Mire el reloj ansiosa… En cualquier momento llegaría mi esposo, Edward (Dios griego) Cullen. Me consideraba la mujer más afortunada de todo el jodido planeta…tenía al hombre perfecto, Edward era un hombre de 1.83 metros de puro pecado, pálido como él solo, su cabello era un desastre color cobrizo, ojos verdes… tan grandes y sensuales como esmeraldas, y su cuerpo… ¡Su cuerpo era un poema! sus músculos estaban perfectamente tonificados, ni mucho ni poco, completamente hermoso. Ni que decir de sus sentimientos era tan…dulce, pasional, tierno, inteligente, interesante, gracioso, adorable…etc etc. y en la cama…Oh dios santo… si seguía pensando así estaría completamente empapada… y gracias a los cielos ese hombre era mío, exclusivamente de mi propiedad…

— ¿Bella? Cariño… ¿Dónde estás? —Grito mi amado esposo desde la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Amoooooooooooooooooooooor —Salí disparada de la sala hacía el.

Apenas cruzo el umbral, me colgué de su cintura con mis piernas y lo recibí con un beso en la boca que lo dejo más que sorprendido, pero que no dudo ni un segundo en responder, me tomo del trasero mientras yo hundía mis manos en su cabello, disfrutando del beso, podría decir que estaba violando su boca…pero…solo se podría decir. Mi lengua jugueteaba con la suya de una manera tan…aigh perfecta. Comenzó a reír entre dientes y se soltó de mi agarre tipo monito, me miro de arriba abajo y suspiro.

—Que… maravillosa bienvenida cariño —Dijo antes de depositar un casto beso en mis labios.

—Estaba ansiosa por verte —Lo tome de la mano (que estaba un poco sudada) y lo lleve directo al sofá, donde lo senté y me senté a horcajadas encima de el para seguir besándolo apasionadamente.

—Am Bella, amor, ¿Que te sucede? —murmuro entre beso y beso.

— ¿no te gusta? –dije decepcionada mientras en mi cara se formaba un puchero bastante infantil.

—No no no no me refiero a eso —se apresuro a decir —. No me quejo, para nada—dijo acariciando mi trasero haciéndome gemir —. Solo que… es diferente… ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Pues pasa que te he extrañado toda la tarde y venga… ¿está mal eso amor? —dije inocentemente, mientras me frotaba con su ya despierta erección.

—Oh bella… no, no, solo que… oh, bella… —gimió.

— ¿Solo que amor? —pregunte, besando su cuello y dándole lametones.

—Tengo un poco de hambre ¿sabes…? —dijo Edward un poco confundido, separándome solo un poco de él para poder mirarme a la cara con ojos de cachorrito herido.

—Oh valla pues… te daré el postre primero ¿vale?—Le sonreí maliciosamente mientras me levantaba de él y me dirigí a la cocina, busque algo con lo que podríamos divertirnos en la habitación, tome un tazón de fruta lleno de uvas, manzanas, fresas…y uno que otro plátano, abrí el refrigerador en busca del jarabe de chocolate, cuando lo encontré me encamine de nuevo a la sala.

Edward me miraba entre confundido, curioso, y divertido… me acerque a él sonriendo, y deposite un suave beso en sus labios…cerro los ojos y le susurre un…—sígueme—muy sensual, me fui a la habitación moviendo las caderas sensualmente y al instante lo sentí a mis espaldas, igual o más ansioso que yo.

Entre al cuarto y coloque el tazón encima de la mesita de noche, me acerque a Edward y lo senté en el borde de la cama, el me miraba con curiosidad hasta que entendió el significado de mis miradas… me acerque a su boca y lo bese lentamente…disfrutando de su propio sabor, recorriendo su boca con lentitud, ambos manteníamos los ojos cerrados, deleitándonos mutuamente. Me separe de él y sonreí.

—Te amo —susurro en mi cuello mientras tomaba mis caderas.

—Yo más —le respondí mientras mis dedos se encargaban de desbrochar su camisa, con delicadeza…Esperen ¿Delicadeza? pero… ¿Qué diablos? Yo quería sexo desenfrenando… pero aw un poco de ternura no mataría la pasión.

Volví a besarlo con ansias, muchas muchas ansias, me monte en él y me frote en su erección, sus gemidos me descontrolaban y yo moría por cabalgarlo salvajemente. Lo empuje con amor hasta que quedo en la mitad de la cama, semidesnudo, portando solo el pantalón, (el ya se había encargado de los zapatos y calcetines). Me pare enfrente del, compartimos miradas cómplices mientras el sonreía pícaramente. Me comencé a desnudar lentamente… sacándome la blusa y acariciándome…provocándome…provocándolo…, me saque el pantalón quedando solo en mis diminutas prendas de ropa interior, color negro, con encaje.

—Joder… —susurro Edward, devorándome con la mirada. Sonreí para mis adentros, sabía que esté conjunto le encantaría.

—Sabia que te gustaría —dije montándome ahora en su estomago, y besando su pecho.

—Bella… —siseo.

— ¿Mande? —pregunte con tono inocente terminando de sacarle el pantalón, dejándolo solo con sus apretados bóxers negros. Santa madre… valla que mi marido estaba muy bien dotado, me sentí orgullosa de que tremendo paquete me perteneciera solo a mí. Me estire para tomar el jarabe de chocolate y esparcí un poco en todo lo que es pecho y abdomen.

—Que te gusta lo dulce ¿he? —murmuro, mientras su mirada se perdía en mi escote, que también ya estaba un poco manchado de jarabe por el roce con su abdomen.

—Delicioso… —susurre sensualmente, lamiendo todo lo que podía… hasta que llegue al borde de su bóxer y se lo baje de un tirón. Edward me miraba ansioso, podía palpar su lujuria… la tenia frente a mis ojos y…Joder, era bastante grande. Tome nuevamente el jarabe y bañe su bien dotado miembro de el mismo. Me lamí los labios y voltee a ver a Edward otra vez, sus ojos mostraban impaciencia y mucho, mucho deseo.

—Todo un manjar… —dije, y le di una lamida, Edward empezó a jadear y su respiración se volvió irregular.

—Bella…quiero hundirme en tu boca, vamos nena… —me reí silenciosamente, y metí todo lo que pude de su pene en mi boca, si de por sí ya disfrutaba hacerle sexo oral a mi marido, ahora era mucho más delicioso. Succionaba su miembro con hambre… Edward tomo mi cabeza y marco un ritmo, quería hacerlo llegar, así que empecé a acariciar sus testículos…y cada vez que embestía contra mi boca yo empezaba a gemir, sabía que eso lo ponía al mil.

—Oh dios Bella… me voy a… —trato de quitarme pero se lo impedí.

—Umm Empapame de tu leche.

Sentí como su miembro se ponía aún más duro, indicio de que estaba a punto de venirse, succione más fuerte, exitada por los incotrolables gemidos de Edward…podía sentir como mis braguitas estaban chorreando…apreté los testículos de Edward con una mano, y con la otra parte de su pene y… ¡BINGO!.

—Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii —grito mi nombre en su primer orgasmo de la noche. Sentí todo su semen caliente derramarse en mi boca. Lo limpie todo y levante mi cara, Edward tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía.

—Rico, rico… —dije de nuevo encima de mi esposo, susurrando en su boca antes de besarlo.

—Eres un pequeño demonio —susurro mirándome directo a los ojos, me pordía perder en su mirada esmeralda.

—Te amo, con todo mi corazón —dije risueña.

—Yo te demostrare cuanto te amo.

Me desabrocho el sostén y me volteo, quedando el encima de mí. Empezó besando mi cuello, y fue bajando lentamente…dejando pequeñas mordidas a su paso, se entretuvo con mis rosados pezones, que en estos momentos ya erán como pequeñas roquitas, lamía y succionaba uno de mis pezones mientras que el otro lo atendía su mano, yo no podía dejar de gemir, jadear,suspirar…. Tomo una uva del tazón que estaba alado de la mesita, y jugueteó con ella y mi pezón, era jodidamente erotico.

—Edward —suspire, me encantaba esté hombre.

— ¿Uh? —gruño en mi pecho.

Siguió bajando sigilosamente por mi cuerpo, mordiendo y besando toda la piel expuesta, hasta que llego a mis bragas, las bajo con los dientes y las termino de quitar con sus manos. La habitación estaba a oscuras pero podía ver todo perfectamente por la pequeña iluminación tenue que procedía de la lámpara de la mesita.

Respiro mi esencia… lo excitada que estaba por él, acaricie mis pezones y los apreté cuando lo vi tomando el jarabe que yo había dejado en la cama, y esparció un poco entre mis muslos.

—Dame una fresa —dijo antes de lamer el interior de mi muslo izquierdo. Suspire y le acerque una fresa lo más rápido posible.

—Estás tan… umm húmeda —gruño y respiro largamente, froto la fresa con el jarabe de chocolate.

_Está haciendo porquerías haya abajo_ —pensé y me reí, él volteo a verme y negó la cabeza, como si hubiera leído mi mente, y me sonrío con esa sonrisa torcida tan sexy que él tenía. Estaba completamente caliente, humeda, excitada aigh, cada vez que el lamía mis muslos yo sentía como mas húmeda me ponía. Cuando sentí que había limpiado todo rastro de jarabe y hasta la fresa se había comido… ¡La froto con mi clítoris! mierda santa, me retorcí de placer y lo voltee a ver, no borro la sonrisa que tanto amo de su rostro, y hundió su cabeza en mi entrepierna.

—Ed… Edward así —Gemí.

En el sexo yo siempre era un… poco ruidosita, pero a el no le molestaba, muchas veces hasta el mismo me pedía que gritara su nombre.

—Jodeeer… ¡SÍ! —grite.

Edward comenzó lamiendo mis pliegues, mordiéndolos suavemente, con un dedo abrió un poco más mi vagina, y mordió mi clítoris, no pude evitar gritar por el placer que recibió mi botonsito de la gloría. Pensé que no podía recibir más placer pero… en ese instante me penetro con su lengua, sacaba y metía su lengua de una forma veloz y placentera, Joder, el estaba igual de excitado, se separo un poco de mi, y yo lo mire confundida hasta que tomo la fresa fría y la puso en mi clítoris, y la empezó a devorar con devoción y cuando se acabo la fresa mordió mi clítoris con fuerza, pero sin lastimarme, eso me hizo explotar.

—Oh sí, sí, sí, ¡Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard! —lo tome del cabello y lo hundí más en mi, el seguía lamiendo, prolongando mi orgasmo.

—Ummm… Exquisito —susurro todavía entre mis muslos dio un pequeño beso y subió a mi rostro.

—Wau… —dije risueña, podía sentir mis mejillas ardiendo.

— Y esto aún no acaba…—dijo mi marido maliciosamente y sin decir agua va, abrió mis piernas y me penetro de una sola, duro y profundo.

Oh sí…esto era justamente lo que quería.

El me penetro con facilidad, mi coño estaba más que preparado para esté momento, comencé mover mis caderas al ritmo de sus embestidas.

—Me vuelves loco Bella… joder, siempre tan agh, tan estrecha… —Edward gemía, mientras la velocidad de sus embestidas aumentaba.

—Grita Bella –Embestida—. Grita —Embestida—. Lo bien —Embestida—. Que te hago—Embestida—. Sentir —Embestida proooofuuundaaa.

— ¡SI! Oh sí bebe, muévete duro, sí, sí, follame así —aferre mis piernas a su cintura para sentirlo aún más adentro, Edward insatisfecho tomo mis piernas y las subió encima de sus hombros, Madre mía… gemía como una perrita encelo.

—Tan estrecha, y caliente oh Belly… —Edward jadeaba en mi oído, después se metió uno de mis pezones a la boca y comenzó a morderlo, sus embestidas eran rápidas, y profundas.

Sin darme cuenta nos cambio de posición y yo era la que estaba encima de él, me tomo tan solo un segundo el darme cuenta, para comenzar a cabalgarlo salvajemente…tal y como deseaba, comencé a menearme en círculos, torturándolo lentamente, el acariciaba mi trasero con una mano y con la otra pellizcaba uno de mis pechos, sin darme cuenta perdí por completo el control, y comencé a saltar encima de él. Me encantaba tener el mando y a él no parecía incomodarlo, si no que todo lo contrario.

—Vamos nena, cabálgame rico, así, grita Bella, grita fuerte —me tomo de las caderas, ayudándome a marcar el ritmo, clavándome fuerte en su duro miembro, una y otra vez, tan rico…

—Oh sí, sí, sí, que rico bebe, ah, sí —Yo gemía tan fuerte, que seguramente los vecinos mañana al verme salir del departamento me aventarían jitomates, (O en el mejor caso flores…por semejante show). Apoye mis manos en su pecho y seguí saltando, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando se acerco a morder mi pezón. Sentí los músculos de mi vagina contraerse, y al pene de Edward tensarse en medio de nuestra conexión, apretó más fuerte mi cadera, de donde me tenía agarrada.

—Meee vengoooooooooo —Gemí extasiada.

—Córrete amor, córrete conmigo. Maldición —Gruño—. Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa —me deleite escuchando mi nombre de sus labios en un gemido de placer, sentí como se derramaba en mi interior era una de las cosas más maravillosas que pudiesen existir, a mi parecer.

—Oh Sí Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard —Gemi imitandolo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por mi propio orgasmo, meneándome suavemente sobre el…para prolongar nuestros orgasmos.

Me baje lentamente de él, cuando sentí nuestras respiraciones normalizarse, cuando estuvo fuera de mi sentí un ligero vació en mi interior, siempre me ocurría aquello después de sentirlo dentro mío, me jalo hacía él y me tapo con una sabana.

—Tan maravillosa como siempre —susurro antes de besarme la cabeza. Me apreté más a él y bese su pecho.

—Apuesto a que las vecinas me envidian. Eres perfecto ¿sabías? —le dije con la voz cargada de ternura.

Se comenzó a reír—. Necesito ser el hombre perfecto para la mujer perfecta, linda —me apretó más hacia él, y yo me aferre a su agarre, desearía tanto pasarme la vida así.

—Y bueno… tal vez debí preguntarte esto antes de… bueno, ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —me pregunto alzando mi rostro para verme a los ojos. Pude ver que estaba sonrojado, aw mi hombre que lindo.

— ¿Crees que después de semejante sesión de sexo voy a seguir sintiéndome mal? —Le pregunte con ironía —. Aparte… solo era mi inquietud, supongo que mañana tampoco iré a trabajar —Termine con tranquilidad pero con un toqué de picardía, sabía que él me entendería.

—Oh valla pues creo que mañana me empezare a sentir mal… ya sabes, mis problemas de ansiedad —dijo sonriendo.

Edward sufría un trastornó de ansiedad, yo ataques de inquietud, por eso muchos decían que éramos tal para cual, y lo creía ciegamente, nos… complementábamos, nos entendíamos, nos amábamos.

—Oh ya… pues sabes, hoy exactamente cuándo llegaste, descubrí nuestra cura, ¿Qué tal he?, Tienes una esposa eficiente y científica —ante esté comentario alzo una ceja y empezó a reír. Hice un puchero y le pegue en el pecho.

—Pues vamos a seguir investigando Señora científica Cullen —dijo antes de subirse de nuevo en mí, y besar mis labios.

—Claro Señor científico Swan —dije cuando termino de besarme para acariciar mi cara, y verme directo a mis ojos.

—Yo no soy el Señor Swan —dijo frunciendo el ceño pero con una ligera sonrisa en sus carnosos labios.

—Claro que sí, ya eras de mi propiedad muchísimo antes de que yo fuera de tú propiedad —sonrei—. Oficialmente hablando —corregí, al verlo abrir los ojos inconforme, apunto de protestar.

—Oh ya…claro ¿y la chica de Cullen? —comenzó a reír y mordió mi hombro.

—Hey, eres peligroso sabes…—dije con indignación fingida,cambiandole de tem,aunque en realidad estaba disfrutando de sus caricias.

—Estoy ansioso… —dijo con diversión en la voz.

—Entonces tenemos que solucionar eso —abrí mis piernas dándole total acceso, comenzó acariciando lentamente mis muslos, besándome con ternura y amor, preparándome para otra sesión en la cual mataríamos la inquietud.

…

¿Qué tal? (cejascejas)

Yo sufro un transtorno de ansiedad aguda, y muchas veces me cuesta trabajo manejarlo pero dije…bah pues una excelente forma de hacerlo sería teniendo buen sexo. xDD

¿Merezco un review? ¿Les provoque uno que otro orgasmo? Okno. Haha xDD

¡Un beso! n.n

_Saciad el deseo… que os hace llegar al desenfreno._


End file.
